Upside Down
by DarklyAsphyxial
Summary: Side story to If I Win, written in a journal format in Waya's POV. Waya was never in the limelight, but with an unexpected twist of events, he found his life, upside down. Please R&R! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Upside Down 

Chapter One: Into the Limelight

_September 10_

I ran out of hair gel today, so my hair was unlike my normal poofy hair. Isumi and the other guys kept sniggering at me. Then later on, at the café, I lost 20,000 yen to Shindo.

That cheeky baka, I don't think he knows what limits _are_. Talk about a bad day.

_September 11_

Shindo invited me over for a game today. Turns out, he only wanted someone to talk about his girlfriend, Fujisaki-san. I got more and more irritated as he kept rambling on.

Heh.

It just so happened, that Shindo had an even worse day than I did. He lost all his earnings yesterday and went as far as to bet his girlfriend against _Touya_.

Believe me, I was pretty surprised when I found out that_ he_ of all people, would be taking Fujisaki-san on a date. Come to speak of it, I doubt he's even _been_ on a date. Anyways, I could sympathize with Fujisaki-san, finding out that all of a sudden, you have to go on a date with your boyfriend's rival…

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to put up with all this "couple" business around. It's not like it ever happens to _me_- the guy standing next to the limelight. But I'm just treated like some love shrink or something.

_September 13_

Once again, I was invited over to Shindo's house. Man, if people didn't know we any better, they would have thought we had something going on…which would be just plain_ creepy_.

Ack! Waya! Stop thinking these thoughts!

Anyways, today was the big day that Shindo was _not_ looking forward to: the date between Fujisaki-san and Touya-kun. That meant, we didn't really get to play Go again, with Shindo peeping at his girlfriend through binoculars…how disturbing. But then, he goes on to say that he _taps_ her phone line too…talk about being paranoid. I think he should go see a shrink or something…

So then, Shindo decides to follow Touya's car and spy on them, much to my displeasure. I ended up going along, which was a BIG mistake…well for my part it was. I helped Shindo with his "disguise" and my own, which wasn't hard, since I've had plenty of experience disguising myself so I could spy on Isumi and Nase. I always _knew_ that there was something going on between the two of them, but they would never admit it.

Back to the Shindo issue, we arrive at the café, after like twenty rounds around town. So we make our way in, and Shindo sees this one guy _filming_ Fujisaki-san, and goes over to teach him a "lesson".

Hey! What do you know? There _are_ psychos in the world. Literally.

That guy was actually a girl, called Kyshima Myuki, who was a friend of Fujisaki-san's. At least we're not the_ only_ ones spying on Fujisaki-san.

Somehow, that girl took a liking to me, and even went as far as to call me _Yoshi_-kun. The heck? I'll never live this down. Yeeck. It gives me shivers just to even write about that…she scares the living daylights out of me, although I'd never admit that, it would just give the guys more ammunition against me.

After the dinner date, which nearly resulted in Shindo throwing another one of his tantrums, despite our constant reminders to keep a "low profile", we finally went back to his house. By "we" that meant Kyshima-san rode along, much to my discomfort.

Thus, we waited for Fujisaki-san to come back, and after _that_, Kyshima-san wanted to go home. I was all prepared to see her walk home, since she didn't drive her car here. But then Shindo get's this evil idea, and I mean evil. He tells her that I'd be "more than happy" to escort her home.

Yeah, right. I'd be more than happy to die.

On the trip back home, she kept asking me personal questions such as: When's your birthday? What do you do for a living? Are you single? (I think she was particularly most interested in the last one…) I thought I'd never make it out of there alive. It turns out that she lived two streets away from me, THANK GOD _she_ didn't know that. But still, I can just certify my life over now.

Now, I understand why being in the limelight was so frustrating…I'm supposed to be the_ normal_ guy here. Then this girl pops up all of a sudden, and turns my life upside down.

* * *

Author's Note: 20,000 yen about $180. This was just some idea I got in the dead middle of the night, and it kept nagging me until I finally put it down on paper, so I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to review! That little blue button's right down there! 


	2. Chapter 2

Upside Down 

Chapter Two: Problems of his Own

_September 14_

It's a Sunday, and I can't _believe_ I have a match today. I made my way into the Institute, where I encountered Shindo's jabs at what happened last night. He kept calling me _Yoshi_-kun like she did.

Ugh! That's so disgusting.

He even went as far as to say that she's actually not bad. Ok, I admit, appearance-wise, she's_ kind_ of pretty, with her long black hair and almond-shaped amber eyes. But personality-wise she's just scary. Either that or she tries _way_ too hard.

So I countered with his love life problems, and that shut him up good.

Ha! Score- Waya:1 Shindo: 1

Today's match was against mushroom-headed Ochi, another prick in the arse. He's even _worse _than Shindo, just because he thinks he's "oh so mighty" because he's younger than all of us. Sometimes I just want to beat him up into pond scum.

Heh.

I creamed him so well, he just couldn't wait to go to the bathroom and console himself. Hehe.

Then I headed towards the café to do some casual Go playing, where this one clumsy waitress spills coffee all over my jacket and shirt, which sucked. So I get out of there and drive to the mall for some new clothes.

Freaking mall, everything so freaking expensive. I ended up not buying anything _there_.

So I was cruising around the streets, when this one store, Rêve, catches my eye. It sold women's clothing and on the other side, there were some decent looking men's clothes. I parked my car and went in for a look. The clothes weren't bad, and the pricing was ok, but then I met the Devil's daughter.

Yup, it was none other than Kyshima-san again.

She goes on to squeal about how destiny has brought us together in her shop. At first, I thought she was some clerk working there or something, but it turns out, she was the mastermind _designer_ behind all these clothes.

_That_ shocked me for a while there.

She continues to jabber about how they're doing this promotion on her latest men's clothing line and stuff like that.

Whatever, at least I still got a discount for those clothes. Still, she wouldn't stop calling me _Yoshi_-kun.

Ugh.

_September 15_

Heh.

Isumi and Nase are_ finally_ going out together. I found that out this morning when I accidentally walked in on them making out in the Room of Profound Darkness…talk about lack of decency here.

I teased them a lot about it, causing their faces to redden, until Isumi finally looses his cool and tells me to shut up. _That's_ the thanks I get for providing him with free love counseling. Some friends I have here.

What's even worse, is the fact that he goes on to call me _Yoshi_-kun. He _must_ have gotten that from baka, Shindo. Next time I see that punk, he's going to be very sorry.

Anyways, when I came home last night, I found out that my wallet was missing. I must have left it at _her _shop. I don't know how that even _happened_. Knowing her, that witch probably hijacked my wallet, thus, ensuring the fact that I would _have_ to go back to her store and get it back from her.

I entered the shop right after my match, and right there, I knew that I was right. Kyshima-san flutters over with an O-_hai_-yo _Yoshi_-kun. Then after her usual speech about fate or destiny or something like that, she finally pouts and gets to business, saying how absent-minded I was, leaving my wallet at her shop.

Ex-_cuse_ me? I don't think so.

It ended up being worse than I thought. She demanded a _meal_ with me in return for my wallet. At least she was paying, otherwise I wouldn't have an excuse for what I would have done next. We agreed on having the meal tomorrow.

Oh, yeah, and she also goes on to say how _charming _I look with her clothes on. Well, I look good with any type of clothes. Then, she rambles some more about how she needed a male model for her new clothing line, and seeing me wear her clothes convinced her that I was the _perfect _model for her.

I splutter some more and asked why didn't she ask someone else like _Shindo_ to do it. She replies that he actually _had _a life and a girlfriend, thus making him too busy for things like modeling.

That hurt. I have a life too!

Shindo and I both make money from playing Go. And so _what_ if I don't have a girlfriend…I just haven't found the right person yet. That being said, she told me that we would be talking more about this issue tomorrow night. She also ordered me to pick her up sharply, me knowing where she lives already and all.

I just want my life to stop spinning out of control right now.

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, Myuki will be paired with Waya...Oh, and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Upside Down

Chapter Three: Dates and Discussions

September 16

I had a pretty bad day today. First, at the Go Institute, I was contending for the Ouza league, and just my luck- I played Kuwabara-kun first. I lost. That barmy old codger scares the heck out of me. I swear, his eyes are just eerily dislocated or something. He kept cackling about youngsters these days not have enough respect.

Er…I have respect…but it's still unnerving to play against someone like him.

After that, I went home to prepare for my dinner with Kyshima-san and drove over to her house.

Wow.

I have to say that she actually _dressed_ herself up well. That was a bit of a compliment and admiration, but that doesn't mean that I like her or anything.

Her hair was held up with two glittering emerald colored pins in the oriental style, and she wore _no_ makeup.

I know. What a shocker.

She was wearing a green one-shouldered top with the straps being this emerald green colored beaded strands. One of the strands came from the her right side, thus, giving this slanted top look. And on the right side (the strapless side) the bottom narrowed into a tip. Her dress was this silky green dress that reached to her ankles, where I could see that she was wearing open toed emerald green heels.

What? She looked really good, can't blame me for saying that.

At least I didn't look like a loser in my outfit or something. _I_ on the other hand, was wearing a light green flannel with a deep bottle green dress suit and black dress pants.

I told her she looked beautiful, and she blushed. She also mentioned how we happened to match our clothing as well. "Great minds think alike", she said. God, I hope not. Having to think like she does would be just _scary_.

So we get into the car, and I drove us to Nuit Noire. I know, what irony. On the way there, we actually had a pleasant conversation. But once we got inside, she went into total business mode. She offered me a pretty good deal for the modeling job actually.

It was flexible in according to my Go schedule, plus as an "employee" as she put it, I was able to choose what clothes I wanted for free. I don't know about you, but free clothes in a store with good taste and style means one less hassle for me. So I accepted. She was practically _glowing_ about that, and said that I should come over to her shop tomorrow to sign the agreement.

Oh, yeah. She also added that I must work for 3 months at the least before I could decide to quit. Whatever, it's not like I'm trying to make some extra money or something, but it can't all be bad…can't it?

September 17

I had no match today, so I went to the Rê ve instead. I signed the agreements and received a copy of them. Then, while I was driving, I decided to go to the Institute, remembering that Shindo had a game today, and see how he did. I wound up knocking into him, and he told me he won his match against Ogata-10-dan.

Ugh, another weirdo. So what if he's of the "middle-aged" region…that guy's also freaking scary. He's so unnerving. Rumor has it that he owns piranhas…yuck, why would _anyone_ be interested in owning carnivorous fish is beyond me.

Anyways, Shindo invites me to go over to a café and play Go. We went inside, and we bumped into _Touya_. Shindo started slinking behind my tall figure, much to my annoyance.

Then I got an idea. A really _evil_ idea.

I called over to Touya loudly, and he turned around in surprise, and waved for us to sit at his table. Hikaru shot me a really evil glare.

Hah! Served him right for teasing me about Kyshima-san. Payback! Score: Waya: 2, Shindo: 1

In addition, I challenged Touya to a game, stating that the loser has to pay for the winner's meal. Shindo loudly says that Touya doesn't play such games as those, and also saying that I'll lose. That annoyed me, so I grab his hand and protest about his lack of faith in my Go ability. Shindo pulls back from me as I grin.

Heh. He _hates_ it when I act like that towards him. Another point for Waya!

Anyways, much to Shindo's surprise, Touya accepts. After 30 minutes, I realized that I was going to lose, and I resigned. Shindo pokes some more fun at me, and I retorted back about whether Fujisaki-san would forgive him. He replies that she already has.

What. Some guys just get all the luck. Freaking Shindo. Wish _I _had a girlfriend like that. Then again, I don't even _have_ a girlfriend anyways. Sigh.

Ok, back to the subject. After we snapped Touya out of his daydream, the three of us headed to Shindo's for a Go discussion. The discussion was one of the scariest things I have _ever_ faced. Shindo and Touya kept yelling at each other, while I stood there, hoping to be invisible until it blew over.

Then Fujisaki-san threw a ball at Shindo's wall to get his attention. Then Shindo got told by a girl. God bless her. She also told us to prevent Shindo from shouting again. After that, we _finally_ got a decent discussion going.

A/N: Many thanks to the people who reviewed! School has just begun, but I've already had a plan laid out for this fanfic and for the original story, If I Win, so I'll try to update as soon as possible. And if you haven't read If I Win yet, then please read and review, it's also newly updated! Thanks again, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Upside Down

Chapter Four: First Day at Work

September 18

I was awakened by the sound of my phone ringing. Who. On. Earth. Would. Be. That. Crazy. To. Call. Me. At. 5. A.M. In. The. Morning. I answered reluctantly, and the answer to my question was given. It was of _course_, no other than Kyshima-san. Our conversation went like this:

"Moshi Moshi, _Yoshi_-kun! I hope I didn't call you at a bad time?" Myuki said cheerfully.

"Kyshima-san, how did you get my phone number…" I said, panicking.

"Don't you remember? You put it down when you filled out my application. Anyways, I'm calling to tell you to be at the Rêve, at 5:30 sharp! Ok, see you then!" Myuki rambled on, and hung up.

End conversation.

What. Just. Happened. Then I remembered that I was her model, and quickly got changed and dressed, while bearing in mind that she was still crazy.

I arrived at 5:29 and made my way inside. Kyshima-san was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're late…" she said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"What…it says 5:29 on my watch…" I protested.

"It says 5:30 and 5 seconds on mine…but never mind that, let's go." Myuki stated, dragging me into her car.

"So why do I have to wake up so early anyways?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a very busy person, and I _know_ that you don't have a match today. Plus, I've scheduled other photo shoots for today, after yours. Which includes Akari as well, and she's coming with Shindo-kun, because I asked for his help in the shoot. I'm pretty sure you don't want them to see you…" Myuki explained.

Then, she stopped the car. We were at a park with a beautiful lake and lots of maple trees. I merely gaped at the scenery. The sun had barely went up, so the lake glimmered like sparkly diamonds and sapphires. She turned to stare at my expression.

"Now you see why I had you wake up this morning, eh?" Myuki said, smiling.

Then she proceeded on to set up her equipment. Then she pushed some clothes to me, and motioned him to change at the park's restroom. She looked very satisfied with the result. I was wearing a light green t-shirt with a dark green jacket and beige pants.

"You look like you were made for modeling, Yoshi-kun. But there's just something missing…" she commented, and then her eyes lit up.

"I know! I forgot to give you make-up!" she cried, eyes shining.

"Whoa! I don't recall _make-up_ being part of our deal!" I cried, alarmed.

"But it's in the contract you signed." Myuki said innocently.

"_No_, it isn't…" I started to say, but then she showed me the contract that I signed. I scanned the page, but I couldn't find anything. Myuki sighed loudly, and pointed near the bottom, where it said, that she was able to use make up on me. Stupid fine print.

"Whatever, I'm not wearing makeup." I decided.

"Too bad, you signed it legally." she replied. I think she took a kick out of doing this.

"So?" I said, trying to make a point. She sighed again.

"_So_…you have to wear the makeup. Don't worry it will be _our_ little secret. I know it hurts your man pride if you wore makeup, but sadly enough, you have to." she finished. I didn't think of it that way, now that she mentioned it, it _did_ hurt my man pride. Just think of what the guys at the Go Institute would say if they ever saw me wearing makeup. I'll never make it out alive.

"Now hold still…it doesn't bite or sting…" she said, holding a brush to my face. Immediately, I started coughing in reaction to the dust.

"Hey! I said _hold still!_" Myuki cried.

"I can't take it! I think I'm allergic to it!" I cried out, panicking. Myuki stopped and looked at my face.

"No, you're not, otherwise, you'd break out in a rash by now. You're probably not used to the powdery smell. Anyways, I'm done now." Myuki stated. I stopped coughing.

"Already? Don't you need to add mascara or eye shadow or whatever?" I asked, shocked. Her face broke into an amused smile.

"Now where would a _Go_ player like you know about that stuff. Besides, those are for _girls_ not guys. All I needed to do was to touch up your face to look more…_alive_." she explained.

"So what now, you're saying my face looks dead?" I retorted.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way…" she began.

"Sure you didn't…" I scoffed.

"Seriously though, it _is _nearly 6:00 in the morning, and it looks as if you didn't get enough sleep anyways." she said.

"I would have had _more_ sleep if _some_one didn't wake me up so early…" I muttered under my breath.

"Whatever. Now, just stand there and relax. Don't look at the camera, pretend I'm not here…" she instructed. I did that easily enough. She took some clicks and gave me more clothes. We repeated this process until she checked her watch.

"Oh my, well we're a bit over time, but the results were worth it. You can go now, Yoshi-kun." Myuki dismissed.

By this time, I felt drained, and left rather hurriedly to flag a bus down back to the Rêve, where my car was. Then I drove over to the Institute, to watch some games hopefully. It was spooky…when I went inside, people were giving me weird looks and avoided looking at me when I said hello. Is something wrong with my hello, or is there something I'm not getting?

Anyways, I met Shindo, who invited me over to the Autumn Festival. I agreed and he was about to leave, but he stopped.

"Is that _make-_up you're _wear_ing, Waya?" he asked.

Oh, dear, god. What did Kyshima-san _put_ on my face? _She _said it wasn't _noticeable! _Man…if even _Shindo_ could tell, then it's really obvious I'm wearing makeup. Of course, I denied it, but once he was out of sight, I quickly rubbed the gritty stuff _off_ my face. Stupid make-up.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had an ample amount of homework...but thanks for reading Upside Down. Please review down there! It'll only take a couple minutes of your precious life...I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

Upside Down

Chapter Five: Autumn Festival

September 18...still…

So anyways, I went home to dig out my kimono for the Festival.

It took me a while, but I finally found it. My kimono was a deep purple color, so deep, that sometimes it glinted like black. It had white edges, and it was embroidered with golden dragonflies along with a violet obi. I have always liked dragonflies as a child, and Oka-san embroidered them onto all my kimonos. It seemed like a childish thing to do now, but it was the last kimono Oka-san made for me before she found out she had arthritis on her fingers, making her unable to sew anymore.

I arrived at the Festival, wandering aimlessly until Shindo called me over. Then, Kyshima-san _pounced_ around me and started _study_ing my _kimono_. Talk about _freaky_. It turns out she was "checking" out my kimono. After _that_ she begs me to win a _doll_ for her, claiming that she was "terrible" at it. So I did, and she was all _googly_-eyed at her doll, claiming that she was going to name it Yoshi-kun, after me.

I don't know about you, but that's pretty disturbing. For one, the doll doesn't even look _remotely_ like me. It has really dark brown hair, almost black, and it isn't even poofy like mines. I don't know _what_ Kyshima-san _sees_ in that. And for another, it reminded me of voodoo dolls. I can _so_ imagine her laughing evilly, like this: Muhahahaha!!! She would also be jabbing random pins in that doll of hers. Or even worse, she could be rubbing things like the evil _makeup_ onto that doll. Aargh! So, we continued to walk and then I spotted Isumi and Nase together, trying to win a stuffed animal.

Shindo apparently, never found out that they were going out, and started teasing them about it. I never told him about it, because I knew that he would blab it out loud, plus Isumi was sensitive and shy to these types of things. Then, we started arguing until it almost got out of hand. Afterwards, nothing much really happened as we walked through the Festival.

September 20

It was a typical day at the Go Institute, nothing of particular interest. How long has it been since my life ever felt this normal instead of spinning upside down? Whatever. Little did I know, that the day had gotten worse, and all because of a phone call. (A/N: for typing purposes, I'm going to be typing Myuki instead of Kyshima-san, because it's shorter, but Waya still calls Myuki, Kyshima-san at this point.)

"Yoshi-kun…" Myuki sang through the phone.

"Ah…er…Kyshima-san?" I echoed into the phone.

"Yes, how _did_ you manage to guess?" she said brightly into the phone. Who else would call me _Yoshi_-kun? Other than Shindo, who says it for fun…and in an annoyingly girly way too.

"Pure luck," I lied. Then, she got into total "designer" mode.

"Anyways, I have talked to your Go Institute people…" she began. Hey, they're not _my_ people…and what…she talked to them. Oh god, this isn't going to be good.

"…and I told them about your _situation_…" she continued. Oh my god, they _know_ about my job! I'll never live this down. If there is a god, please strike me down with lightning before I have to hear about my peers' comments about my job. I can just imagine Shindo going, 'Yeah, Waya has been getting in touch with his inner feminine side lately…why just the other day, I caught him wearing make-up!' It took all my will power not to scream crazily and drop my phone. Instead, I played it cool.

"Yeah…so?" I said as calmly as I could muster.

"…and they have agreed to have your matches rearranged…" she rambled on. Rearranged? For what?

"…so that you can go on a camping trip with me for the photo shoots!" she finished oh-so-happily. What the hell?

"What?" I asked, not believing what I just heard.

"That's right, _you_ get to go on a 1 week camping trip with _me_ for the photo shoots!" she repeated cheerily.

"Wait…this wasn't part of the contract…" I started.

"I knew you were going to bring that up, but on the contract you signed, there's this small part that said that the designer has the power to arrange trips to diverse locations in order to make a photo shoot." she informed.

"But I know nothing about camping!" I argued.

"Well, I suggest you read up about that, for the day after tomorrow, we're off to the forests!" she replied happily. Day after tomorrow? That's too short! Heck, "never" is even too short.

"So I guess that's it, bye bye for now, _Yoshi_-kun!" she said, and hung up, leaving me to hear the dial tone hum in my cell phone. I swear, she has a way of making me feel as if I just went through a hurricane every time I talk to her.

Thus, now, I am at a café, recording today's happenings down, and unfortunately, planning my camping gear. I was so absorbed in writing, that I failed to notice someone come up behind me.

"HEY, WAYA! What'cha writing?" a loud voice boomed over my ears. Yes, it was none other than Shindo. He always manages to catch me on a bad time.

"Nothing," I hastily replied, closing my "journal". Hikaru peered over, looking at me weirdly.

"Right…so how's your Go matches coming along?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Ok…I don't have any scheduled for next week…" I said, lightly. His expression looked suspicious.

"How very strange…it almost seems as if you're taking a vacation or something…" he said slowly.

"Yeah well, you know me, all I ever do is go home and play 'net Go or something…it's not as if anything _interesting_ ever happens to me…" I trailed off, silently thinking, 'Nothing interesting ever happened to me before, but that was before I met _Kyshima_-san'.

"Yeah…us Go players really don't have lives…" Hikaru agreed. I let out a sigh of relief silently in my mind, thankful that my secret wasn't discovered. Thank the gods! I can make it out alive! In my head, I imagined myself dancing a jig. I've been imagining things a lot lately…its just the voices in my head won't stop leaving me alone…

"You can say that again…" I replied, feeling much more lighthearted.

"Anyways, I gotta go now, see you later!" Hikaru said, getting up to leave.

"See you!" I called back, resuming my plans for camping.

A/N: My deepest apologies for neglecting to update sooner!!! I'm hoping to pick up some speed on this story, because the time frames are edgy and I need to make both sides of the story fit. But anyways, thanks for reading once again, and please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Upside Down

Chapter Six: Journey to the Woods

September 22

I prayed to the hopefully existent God last night, hoping that this day will never come. Then, I awoke to the chirps of songbirds, welcoming the day with their melodies. Not to me, to me, I wanted to drag those birds into the forest and shoot them dead. Unfortunately, I didn't possess a gun, and plus, I'd be known as Waya, the bird slayer. So I checked my bags, knowing that I can't avoid the inevitable, and set out to meet Kyshima-san for the trip. When I got to the Rê ve, she was waiting outside the door, tapping her foot impatiently, but she stopped when she noticed me.

"Good morning, Yoshi-kun." she greeted me. I merely nodded.

"What's going to happen to the store when you're gone?" I asked, curious.

"Well I hired someone to cover it for me…" Myuki explained.

"Oh, I see…" I replied. Then, we sat in silence, listening to the humming of the car on the road.

"So is there anyone else going on this trip besides me?" I asked, breaking the continuous silence.

"Well, I originally wanted Akari to come, but she was very busy with her school work, so it's only _you and me _for a week in the woods." Myuki said cheerfully. I shuddered at the words 'you and me'.

"Er…so…how long have you been in the designing business, Kyshima-san?" I asked stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

"Hm…I believe its 7 years now…" Myuki said thoughtfully.

"I see…so technically, you quit school?" I asked impressed, surprised at the fact that she started her business so young…

"Not really…I used to live in the States, and there, I took some extra courses in high school so I was able to get out earlier than most people." she explained.

"That's cool, buy why _design?_" I asked. Myuki smiled.

"I guess I should ask you why _Go?_" she replied, mimicking the emphasis on my profession.

"Because it's what I like to do." we both answered at the same time. Then, our eyes met and we stared at each other, like we had some secret understanding for what we loved to do. It went on like that until I remembered that Myuki was _supposed_ to be driving. At this time, the car had gotten off track.

"Kyshima-san! The car!" I cried out, and Myuki averted her eyes back on the road.

"Gomenasai!" she cried out, swerving abruptly, making both of their bodies collide.

"Myuki! You should have kept your eyes on the road!" I shot back, not realizing that I had called Myuki by her first name.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Myuki cried, and she breathed a sigh of relief when they had gotten back on track. Then she smiled.

"That was the first time you called me by my first name, Yoshi-kun." she said smiling. I could feel myself redden in embarrassment. Now it was _my_ turn to apologize.

"Gomenasai, Kyshima-san." I muttered.

"Don't be, I've always wanted you to call me by my first name, so don't call me Kyshima-san anymore." Myuki replied softly. That made me even _more_ uncomfortable than I already was, since I didn't know what to reply to that. Thus, once again, we sat in silence in the car.

(A/N: This next part will be narrated in the third person point of view, otherwise it would be awkward…)

"So…when are we stopping…?" Waya asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm…about…half an hour…I think…" Myuki said arbitrarily. Waya frowned at her answer.

"Can I see the map?" he asked.

"I don't have one." Myuki replied. Waya stared at her in shock.

"You don't _have_ one? Then how can you get there?" he said incredulously.

"Well…I memorized it…" Myuki said unconcerned.

"When was the last time you went into the _woods_?" Waya said, panicking. Myuki noticed his expression, and bit back a smile. She decided to play along.

"Oh, I don't know…it _has_ been a couple of years…" she said, trying hard not to laugh. The horror on Waya's face was priceless.

"Wait, maybe we should turn back…" Waya suggested lightly, not wanting to appear like a chicken in front of a _girl_, especially if the girl was Myuki.

"No, we shouldn't. I mean, we already went so far…I'm sure with a _couple_ of hours we'll make it…" Myuki said cheerfully. Waya mentally screamed. Myuki stole a look at his face for a brief moment and laughed out loud.

"Relax, I remember clearly where I'm going, don't be worried. Trust me." she said laughing. Waya still looked doubtful.

"Somehow, those words coming out of your mouth aren't that reassuring." he said cautiously. Myuki grinned. Within a few minutes, they were arriving at the so-called destination.

"Well, we're _here_." Myuki sang out.

A/N: I'm trying to see if i could get these updates to match the lovely weather we're having in December. Thanks for reading once again, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Upside Down

Chapter Seven: A Hole in the Ground

September 22...still…

(A/N: And now, we return to our featured presentation from Waya's point of view…)

"_This _is _it?_" I cried, gaping in shock. The background scenery was a bare ground with infinite amounts of trees surrounding it.

"_Yes, Yoshi_-kun, _this _is _it. It's _called _camping._" Myuki said sarcastically behind me.

"B-But, it's so _bare_." I said lamely.

"More room then, now let's get started on pitching our tents." Myuki said breezily, while she was opening her backpack, while I stared blankly at my backpack.

"What's the matter, Yoshi-kun? Don't know how to pitch a tent?" Myuki asked innocently. That got _me_ working.

"O-Of course I know how to pitch a tent! Don't be silly, this is a _man's_ job!" I spluttered hastily. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Have it your way." she replied evenly and we worked in silence.

"Oh yeah, Yoshi-kun?" she asked, breaking the silence, and my concentration.

"W-What? I'm doing it right!" I snapped. Myuki smiled.

"No, it's not that. Did I remember to tell you that Akari and Shindo-kun are coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Where? _Here?_" I asked, dumbfounded.

"_Yes, Yoshi_-kun. Here." she said patiently, as if she was talking to a child.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I need to take my pictures of Akari, and Akari invited Shindo to come along. They would have came with us today, but Shindo had a match, so they're arriving tomorrow." she explained.

"Well that's news to me." I muttered, thinking that my day can't get any worse. As a matter of fact, it did.

Nighttime….

The wind was blowing ferociously, and my tent was teetering and totting like a seesaw. I shuddered due to the cold. It had been an eventful day, and surprisingly, I got a workout by carrying that heavy camera equipment. I peered out, and noticed that Myuki's tent wasn't budging at all. Some people get all the luck. Suddenly I had an urge to tend to my "nature calls".

Inwardly groaning, I dragged myself out of my nice warm tent, and into the harsh cold. I walked blindly until I was at a safe distance, and I did my business. On the way back, I tripped into what was probably a hole. I found myself staring up at the starry sky, unable to propel myself upwards. Cursing myself for all the bad luck I've been having, I concluded that there was only one way to get out of this situation.

"Hel-lp!!" I shouted, hoping that someone might come along. The wind carried my voice, and it faded away.

"Is anyone there? Kyshima-san, help!!" I cried, panicking, and shivering because of the cold. Moments later, I heard some soft footprints.

"Yoshi-kun? Is that you?" she asked blearily, her voice coming closer.

"Yes, I'm-oh no! Stop walking forward!" I cried, but it was too late. Myuki screamed as she too, fell in the hole, and squashing me flat.

"My back…" I whimpered.

"Oh I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me that there was a hole in the ground?" Myuki accused, sliding off my back.

"I _tried_, but you wouldn't listen." I retorted. Now both of us were standing upright in the hole again.

"Whatever." she replied. We stood in silence, or rather _she_ did, while I tried to think of a means of escape.

"Listen, we're going to have to work together in order to get out of this hole…it's pretty deep, but I think that if I can boost you up, you can probably climb out." I instructed.

"Ok." she replied, and we got to work. I put my hands on her waist, and tried to push her up.

"Ergh! You're so heavy!" I groaned.

"Are you calling me _fat_, Yoshi-kun?" Myuki asked with a hint of a threat in her voice.

"Uh…no." I denied, sweating profusely. A couple of minutes later, we succeeded.

"Whee! I'm out!" Myuki cheered happily from above.

"G-Great," I panted, "now help me get up too!"

"How? Its too deep." she replied.

"Er…take off your jacket or something." I said.

"I'm not wearing one, and I am _not_ going to take off my shirt." she said huffily.

"But this is an _emergency_." I whined.

"Then why don't _you_ take off _your_ pants?" she suggested. I sighed, there was no other alternative. I took them off and threw it up.

"Catch!" I shouted.

"Gotcha!" Myuki said, and she flung the pants down, so that it was a rope of some sorts. I quickly climbed up, and I wound up sprawled over Myuki, both of us breathing heavily. The pants, fell down the hole when I climbed up.

"Ow…I think I sprained my ankle…" Myuki said. I groaned again, then I got up, bending forward.

"Here, climb up on my back." I said, and she clamored over me again. I grunted at the weight, but staggered forward into the night. What we found when we returned back was even worse.

A/N: Yes, I do realize that I'm updating Upside Down more frequently than If I Win, but I want to make this timeframe catch up with If I Win. Anyways, thanks again for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Upside Down

Chapter Eight: A Quirky Situation

September 22...

"Oh no!" I cried out in dismay.

"Huh? What?" Myuki asked, waking up from falling asleep on my back.

"My tent! It's gone!" I wailed.

"Did you put the stakes in?" she replied calmly.

"What stakes?" I asked, confused. She let out a sigh.

"Well I guess you have to sleep in my tent then." she said.

"What?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"I _said_, you have to sleep in my tent then." she repeated slowly.

"Er…" I replied, not knowing what to say.

"Unless you prefer to camp in the woods with the bears, then by all means go ahead." Myuki said loftily. I had nothing more to say after that. Then, we crawled into her tent and fell promptly asleep.

September 23...in 3rd person point of view…

The sun was shining brightly, and birds were chirping in the forest. In the setting where Waya and Myuki were still sleeping soundly, there were some rustling sounds in the distance.

"Hikaru, are you _sure_ this is the place?" a feminine voice called out.

"Of _course_ I'm sure, see? Look at the map, Akari." replied Shindo's irritable voice. Evidently, Hikaru had absolutely _no_ idea where he was.

"See? There's the tent, Akari!" Hikaru exclaimed loudly, with a hint of relief. There was some mumbling from Akari's part.

"_Shh!!_ They're probably still sleeping!" Akari hissed.

"Whatever," Hikaru said, and marched promptly to the tent. Then he threw open the cover.

"Good morn-and OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, put some pants on, Waya!!!" Hikaru shrieked in surprise as Waya got out of the tent, bleary eyed.

"What's going _on?_" Myuki's muffled voice asked, as she too, limped out of the tent.

"WHOA! What in the name of a peanut butter sandwich is going on here?" Hikaru cried. Then he looked at Waya, his boxers, and Myuki.

"_Whoa_, Waya! You didn't tell me about…_this_…so you were playing hard to get all along?" Hikaru said smirking, wiggling his eyebrows towards Myuki's direction.

"Huh? Hard to get? What are you talk-OH MY GOD! It's not what it seems!" Waya shrieked now, getting the gist of things.

"_Sure _it isn't…" Hikaru said slyly.

"Yoshi-kun's telling the truth, Shindo-kun. He went to the restroom in the middle of the night, and he fell into a hole. Then, I helped him get out of the hole, and as a result, while we were doing that, his pants were ripped. When we came back, because of his lack of camping experience, his tent was blown away, and we shared my tent." Myuki said in one breath.

"And you expect us to _believe_ all that, Kyshima-san?" Hikaru said, rolling his eyes.

"It's the truth!" Waya whined.

"If you ask me, that's all a little _too_ convenient…" Hikaru commented dryly.

"Shut up, Shindo. This is all just a misunderstanding." Waya growled.

"Says the guy who's not wearing any pants…" Hikaru shot back.

"Are we going to stand around and bicker about why Waya-kun has no pants, or are we going to get to work?" Akari asked impatiently, fed up with the argument.

"Can't, I sprained my ankle last night…" Myuki wailed miserably.

"So we came up here all for nothing?" Hikaru growled. Myuki looked sheepish.

"Hikaru, that's mean of you to say such a thing. Myuki didn't mean for any of this to happen." Akari defended.

"Well we _did_ drive _all_ the way here…" Hikaru muttered.

"Shindo/Shindo-kun/Hikaru just _shut up_." Waya, Myuki, and Akari all said simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: Ack! Terribly sorry for neglecting to update!!! So much has been going on with school and finals I just haven't found the time to properly update!!! To make it up, I will be posting a one shot in honor of Valentine's Day, featuring Akira and Akari of course. Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Upside Down

Chapter Nine: And…the Plot Thickens…

October 1...

Needless to say, I was ultimately humiliated by Shindo after the camping trip fiasco with Kyshima-san. It got worse, when it somehow leaked into the Go Association. I mean, I should have _known _something was up when I arrived at the Go Association, with people giving me weird stares. At first, I shrugged it off, because I assumed they were probably wondering why I was back so soon.

Then, while I was watching some Go games I could have _sworn _that the whispers around me were concerning me. It wasn't until lunch when I finally knew what the heck they were talking about. Here's what it was kind of like this morning.

"Hey hey hey, Waya! How's our _stud_ doing?" asked Shugi Dayo, a new Go pro that used to be in my Insei classes. His personality was kind of like Shindo's but he lacked the genius that Shindo seemed to have plenty of. Anyways, I gave him a suspicious look, since I rarely talk to him these days, and here he was, grinning from ear to ear. At first, I thought he was hitting on me.

"Uh…ok…" I managed to say. Yeah, I know, 'Real brilliant vocabulary there, Waya'.

"Well if you ever happen to _swing _the right way, call me." Shugi-kun said, winking as he proceeded to walk away, with a sort of a swagger. I blinked and shook my head.

"I didn't know that you were kinky like that, Waya-kun." added Aza Ryuko, a really pretty pro who was very talented for her age.

"Huh?" I said, confused now. Just then, I spotted Isumi, I waved at him, and he turned away, kind of sick looking.

"Hey, Isumi, what's up with the new pros these days. I swear, it's like they've been afflicted by something…" I greeted. Isumi finally looked up at me.

"Yeah…I guess…look I want to talk to you in private." he choked out. I gave him a blank stare as he dragged me into the Room of Profound Darkness, the most sacred and private room in the Institute. Once we were in there, he shoved something onto my hands. It was a small shiny package of some sort.

"Look Waya, I know we've been friends and all, but there are some things that you should be aware of, so I took the liberty of getting this for you." he started to babble. I started to get really freaked out at this point, especially after hearing his next line.

"You can't be too careful these days, Waya. I mean, even Nase and _I _have never done it before…let alone _you_." Isumi continued.

"Isumi…what in the name of cream cheese sandwich is this…?" I asked naively.

"God, Waya, why didn't you even _think _of using protection…" Isumi said, practically going hysterical now, then he began to hyperventilate. I patted him on the back, but to no avail. Finally, I gave him a good thump, and he seemed to return to normal, sort of.

"Isumi…is this…what I think it is…" I asked slowly, dreading the answer. He looked at me like I was from Mars.

"Waya, this…is a condom…you should have used it last night, but I didn't know you were going to ah…er…_engage_…in that sort of stuff…" Isumi trailed off. Oh, my God! Not you too, Isumi! I thought you were smarter than believing in Shindo's lies!

"Isumi! I didn't screw Myuki last night!" I hissed, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"You didn't…but Shindo was all telling me about…" Isumi babbled again. I swore under my breath for a while.

"What that…that…_baka _saw was a _complete _misunderstanding…" I started, then I proceeded to tell him _my _point of view about what _really _happened, and Isumi started to look more relieved.

"Ok…so you're saying you _didn't _have sex with Kyshima-san?" Isumi said after I was finished.

"No, I didn't." I answered exasperatedly. Isumi nodded.

"Ok, I believe you." he said, with a hint of hesitation, but at least I knew he believed in me. Good old Isumi, reliable to the end.

Just when I thought that my day was getting better, it didn't. I think the gods liked to play tricks on me or something. I was randomly browsing on some Go books at the local bookstore, and I went up into the front and waited for the price of my books. My eyes wandered to a nearby magazine, where the cover happened to display a certain girl I tried to forget about. That's right, on the cover of _Designers of Tomorrow,_ was none other than Kyshima-san. She was smiling and holding up several of her designs.

"Um…Waya-kun, are you done with your purchases?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around, and saw Fujisaki-san with several books in her hand as well. She was blushing rather heavily, and I turned back at the magazine stack. I saw what she was looking at and started flaring up as well.

From her point of view, she thought I was staring at the magazine right _next _to _Designers of Tomorrow_, which was titled, _Modern Geishas_. It was also well known to be a porn magazine. I looked at it in horror as I turned back at Fujisaki-san, speechless.

"It's not what you think!" I shrieked. She blushed even harder.

"I was staring at _Designers of Tomorrow! _I swear!" I cried out.

"Ok…" she said, with a hint of doubt in her voice. I could tell that she really didn't believe me. I groaned, what awful timing.

"Akari! Look! I finally found it!" cried out a new voice, sounding rather hyper. I gulped, there was only one voice that sounded like that.

"Oh…hello there, Yoshi-kun." the voice continued, rather distantly. I willed myself to not look at her, but I couldn't. Once I laid eyes on her, I knew I regretted it. Kyshima-san looked down at her feet, not wanting to raise eye contact with me.

"Hello, Myuki." Akari said cheerfully, turning back to Kyshima-san.

"Hello." I muttered as I quickly picked up my purchases and left. I raced around a corner and made sure I wasn't being followed. What a day…

* * *

A/N: Ahh, much apologies for the delay, as it so happens, my life is ironically "Upside Down". Thus, I deeply apologize for the lack of updates, yet once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I will not guarantee anything, but hopefully, I can post some updates during spring break. 


End file.
